It is known that n-butane can be dehydrogenated to butenes in the presence of variety of catalyst supports impregnated with a variety of metals. The dehydrogenation often produces coke at a rate that spoils the reactivity of the catalyst in a sufficiently short period of time to render the commercial use of the catalysts infeasible. A catalyst composition has newly been found to be useful for selectively dehydrogenating n-butane to butene products without producing coke at a commercially inhibiting rate.